TF Busters 1
TF Busters #1 is the fourteenth story arc in EGS:NP. It opened on December 3rd, 2009 and ended January 7th, 2010 for a total of 10 strips. It consisted of Tedd and Grace testing a series of transformation myths. The storyline is interrupted by, the one-page, Christmas Intermission. Summary The first myth tested if transgender transformations result in immediate wardrobe malfunction and extensive self examination. Tedd tries to test that myth on Elliot. When Elliot replies that it was pointless to test a on someone who was transformed as often as him, Tedd said transformation and fake facial hair is never pointless to which Grace revealed she had morphed an actual beard and moustache. The second myth tested if getting a bunny form allows you to jump higher, Grace was shown to be able to jump high despite only being given a pair of bunny ears and a cotton tail. The third myth tested if women are always happy when their breasts are enhanced by magic and mad science, Tedd was going to test it on Susan, but she stared him down: he label the myth busted without actually transforming her. The fourth myth to be tested was if transgender forms always result in attractive forms. But instead of testing, Tedd explained it: Different methods have different results. In case of TF gun, it depends on how the form was programmed. Female variant #1 simply changes the person’s gender and does not result in dramatic changes. Female Variant #5 gives the person a certain height, generous chest measurements, and what is generally considered a healthy body weight. Obviously, the FV5 is what Tedd, who programmed it, considered attractive, and is deliberately made that way. The fifth myth tested if readers can tell if Tedd is a girl, Tedd revealed that as a women, he is a "stacked twenty-one year old hottie", Grace reveal that while they are older outside continuity then they are in the comic, Tedd is at best 18. The sixth myth tested what happens to non-humanoid when zapped. Tedd was going to test on Jeremy, but Grace in her Jeremy Form told him "No '''zappa' the kitty!''" and refused to let it happen. After two false starts, the seventh myth tested whether kissing your elbow resulted in a transformation. Grace and Tedd tried but they were unable to reach their elbows. The eighth myth tested whether reader knew what an elbow was. After Tedd vehemently explained exactly what an elbow was and where it was located, he challenged people to call kissing that easy. When Grace explained they might be double-jointed, Tedd said his rage ignored this. The ninth myth tested if clothing could be zapped and changed, Tedd was about to reveal a new invention, but Grace tackled him and told the readers to move along. The tenth myth tested if getting zapped with two beams would result in a hybrid from. It was discovered that being zapped by two beams at the same time will cancel the beams out, while beaming zapped with a second beam after the first will cause the second beam to fail. Category:NP Story arcs Category:Story arcs